Talent
Variable You have a natural aptitude for aset of closely related skills. “Talents” come in levels, and give the following benefits: • A bonus of +1 per level with all affected skills, even for default use. This effectively raises your attribute scores for the purpose of those skills only; thus, this is an inexpensive way to be adept at small class of skills. (Generalists will find it more costeffective to raise attributes.) • A bonus of +1 per level on all reaction rolls made by anyone in a position to notice your Talent, if he would be impressed by your aptitude (GM’s judgment). To receive this bonus, you must demonstrate your Talent – most often by using the affected skills. • A reduction in the time required to learn the affected skills in play, regardless of how you learn them. Reduce the time required by 10% per level of Talent; e.g., Animal Friend 2 would let you learn animal-related skills in 80% the usual time. This has no effect on the point cost of your skills. You may never have more than four levels of a particular Talent. However, overlapping Talents can give skill bonuses (only) in excess of +4. Cost of Talents The cost of a Talent depends on the size of the group of skills affected: Small (6 or fewer related skills): 5 points/level. Medium (7 to 12 related skills): 10 points/level. Large (13 or more related skills): 15 points/level. Skills with multiple specialties are considered to be one skill for this purpose. Once you buy a Talent, the list of affected skills is fixed. Examples of Talents The following Talents are considered standard, and exist in most campaigns: Animal Friend Animal Handling, Falconry, Packing, Riding, Teamster, and Veterinary. Reaction bonus: all animals. 5 points/level. Artificer Armoury, Carpentry, Electrician, Electronics Repair, Engineer, Machinist, Masonry, Mechanic, and Smith. Reaction bonus: anyone you do work for. 10 points/level. Business Acumen Accounting, Administration, Economics, Finance, Gambling, Market Analysis, Merchant, and Propaganda. Reaction bonus: anyone you do business with. 10 points/level. Gifted Artist Artist, Jeweler, Leatherworking, Photography, and Sewing. Reaction bonus: anyone buying or critiquing your work. 5 points/level. Green Thumb Biology, Farming, Gardening, Herb Lore, and Naturalist. Reaction bonus: gardeners and sentient plants. 5 points/level. Healer Diagnosis, Esoteric Medicine, First Aid, Pharmacy, Physician, Physiology, Psychology, Surgery, and Veterinary. Reaction bonus: patients, both past and present. 10 points/level. Mathematical Ability Accounting, Astronomy, Cryptography, Engineer, Finance, Market Analysis, Mathematics, and Physics. Reaction bonus: engineers and scientists. 10 points/level. Musical Ability Group Performance (Conducting), Musical Composition, Musical Influence, Musical Instrument, and Singing. Reaction bonus: anyone listening to or critiquing your work. 5 points/level. Outdoorsman Camouflage, Fishing, Mimicry, Naturalist, Navigation, Survival, and Tracking. Reaction bonus: explorers, nature lovers, and the like. 10 points/level. Smooth Operator Acting, Carousing, Detect Lies, Diplomacy, Fast-Talk, Intimidation, Leadership, Panhandling, Politics, Public Speaking, Savoir-Faire, Sex Appeal, and Streetwise. Reaction bonus: con artists, politicians, salesmen, etc. – but only if you are not trying to manipulate them. 15 points/level. Custom Talents At the GM’s option, you may create your own Talent with a custom skill list. However, the GM’s word is law when determining which skills are “related” and how may points the Talent is worth. Talents should always be believable inborn aptitudes. For talents involving spellcasting, see Magery. Category:Advantages